Diamond In the Rough
by AlphaWolf100
Summary: What if Ryuhou had another girl in his life that meant more to him? A young woman with a mysterious father and an alter power that makes people rich beyond their imagination and used for it. Follow them in their journey to see what fate awaits them down the diamond road.
1. Reacquainted Pt 1

_**Hello everyone, first off I wanna thank you for being patient with me. I will get more of the story in as soon as possible. My new work "Masquerade" is also still on the drawing board and will be released as soon as I can. Enjoy "Diamond In the Rough". If you have any questions or wanna let me know how I'm doing feel free to message me. Thank you.**_

Reacquainted Pt1

I was dreaming. In my dream I was two different people. My dream was rough and intense, yet calm, gentle and a brave dream. It seemed like it would never stop and I just kept on dreaming. This dream was nothing I have never had before. The intensity in this dream continues to build without any hope to stop.

Lost Ground: City Ruins

On the top of a ruined building in the Lost Ground a silhouette is seen with a cape of shimmering icy blue see through fabric wrap around the neck and partially covering the face. It stands there smiling ready to pounce on their prey.

"The moon is setting, the sky is getting brighter, a new day is coming and my power is at its maximum."

The mystery figure prepares to use their power. With a puff of icy air from their lips everything gets cold. Their arms are raised above their head as a rainbow aura surrounds the person's body. Their lips painted with sparkling ice- blue lips stick and their eye lids painted in the same color and their eyes glowing in the shadows surrounding its slender frame. The person's alter activated. The heels and bottom of their boots she wore turned into ice and the gloves turning into jagged, sharp ice claws that glistened in the rising sun light. The mysterious person levitates from the ground and glides into the middle of the ruined city leaving a trail of an icy mist witched turned the ground to ice.

"I have little time and I have so much to do. Well, I better hurry up."

As the person raced on a gang that was holding some prisoners were not aware of their new guest.

"Hey, you idiots keep a look out!"

"We're watchin' it's not like the kids are goin' anywhere"

Mist surrounded the ground and covered their feet. They stood confused and in an instant all the men's feet froze to ground.

"What the hell is this? I can't move!"

"Me neither!"

"Good, that means my job will be a lot easier."

As the sun rises the face of the mysterious character is revealed as a female. She smiles and easily walks into the old building. Moments later she returns with a little girl and boy in her arms.

"Now, let's see if we can get you kids back to the city. I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

With the remaining time she had, she put the children in the borrowed car and drove off to the outer walls of the city. She parked far enough to the point she couldn't be seen, but close enough for the children to near the wall. Kneeling down to the children's level and smiling at them. She gave them parting gifts using her alter power. The girl received a diamond ballerina and the little boy got a diamond race car. The children smiled and gave her a hug. With all things done the children ran off to the entrance of the city and are carried in by the police force and our mystery lady still watching from the distance. She stretches and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Now, time to go home and collect my pay and to see what I can cook for dinner tonight. Hmm, I wonder if Kanami is eating well. I'll check on her when I'm done everything else."

Later that same morning

Back at the site an investigation is taking place and the men who had their feet frozen are being dug out and arrested. Some of them are being medically treated from claw marks and deep wounds. No destruction is major, but it is hard to find out who did this. Not many of the men are conscious enough to give clear answers and investigators have other problems piling on top of it all. However, one person would not stand idly by and let crimes like this go unpunished.

"These kidnappers mean nothing to me right now. What I want information about is the alter user that was here."

A young male with teal colored hair and reddish- brown eyes said to one of the investigators on the case. In his eyes all he sees is destruction. He wants to bring down the alter user that is the cause of all this pain and discord to justice. The way he's standing intimidated the investigator and shows he means business.

"Y- Yes sir, well we know a few things about the person in question"

"Which are?"

"U-uh, that the alter user was unarmed and he is a she."

"So, a female alter user. Do we have a description?"

"Only a small amount sir and it is what we gathered from the men we arrested and who saw her."

"Tell me."

"Um, from what we gathered, she seems to be around six- teen or seven- teen years of age, long black hair and icy- blue eyes. Nothing else is mentioned."

"Very well, if anything else comes up bring it to HOLY."

"Yes sir."

After the investigation the young male alter user takes a better look at the crystalized substance on the ground. With the temperature of the Lost Ground in the 90s during the day the ice should have melted. He kneels down and picks up a fragment of the crystal. He analyzes it carefully and notices that it is still cold to the touch, clear as a diamond and has the same hardness as one. He remembers this substance and goes into his pocket. He pulls out a heart shaped crystal that matches the same substance. While he's looking at the crystal he remembers a little girl he knew. He shook his head lightly to erase the memory.

"No, I can't dwell on the past. She is no exception."

He squeezes the crystal in his hand acting like he was trying to destroy the memory. He put it back in his pocket and goes back on to his work.

Holy Headquarters

In the halls of Holy news of the alter users makes its way to the commander. It turns out that the chief of HOLD is the one who was kidnapped along with his niece and nephew. With them put in the care of the medics everything is fine except for the fact that two alter users are running around loose.

"I see, so two Native Alters rescued the chief and his niece and nephew"

"Yes sir."

The young officer said nervously.

"They should learn to mind their own business. Go inform Elian! We cannot allow these native alters run loose."

Lost Ground

(OFC's POV)

Our little ice maiden makes it back to the village safe and sound. She drops off the borrowed car to its owner and makes her way into town to do her shopping. She pulls the money out of her pocket to count it to make sure she has the amount to pay.  
"I have an even 60 grand. This is great, the work easy and the money fabulous."

She walks to multiple shops to pick up groceries and fabrics. Her jobs require her to get dirty and she can't walk around with holes in her clothes.

"Let's see; eggs, milk, rice, carrots, lettuce, cheese and tomatoes. I should have all the fabric I need that'll last about a year. Hmm, then I can go visit Kazuma and Kanami after I make dinner and take a bath."

While leaving the market she ran into one of the male villagers she knows. He sat at his stand as she walks by him.

"Yo, Yuka what's up?"

"Hey Sosuke, how are you?"

"I'm fine, speaking of fine."

Sosuke ogles Yuka with desire filled eyes.

"Those booty- shorts really compliment your long, supple legs."

"You're such an animal!"

"Hey, I'm a guy can you blame me?"

"Ugh, this is why I can never stay and talk to you."

She walks away with anger and with a light pink blush across her face. She was sick of being viewed as a sex object even though her clothes said the opposite. What choice did she have if she has to fight all the time? She makes her way home to make dinner. In half of the walk she stops and looks at the sky. She raises her left hand to the sky as if she is reaching for something. Her expression goes from anger to calm and sadness.

"Mother, I miss you. I want you to guide me to my right path. Please, grant me guidance and give me you warm light."

The sunlight hit a lavender colored bangle that is on the same hand she is reaching with. She looks at it intensely and an image of a young boy appears in her head and triggers a memory.

~~Flashback~~

In the city no alters Users were safe or accepted. Everyone was happy and has nothing to worry about. While Yuka was the same as every alter user and inner. Her hair was as long as it is now, down to her knees and some of the clothes she wore were loose on her, but with her small body it didn't matter. Yuka's alter power could make anyone rich and being hunted like an animal for the use of her alter power. She had to run through the alleyways and sneak past policemen to stay safe. Once she was far enough she ran into a mansion's backyard that looked like a good place to stay hidden until the chase was over. She was only nine years old at the time. Although she was small for her age that didn't mean she didn't know how to take care of herself, use her alter power or fight. She hopped the fence and hid in the bushes. That night she met someone who changed her. While she hid she heard the voice of a young boy.

"Zetsuei, where are you!?"

"Oh no"

She whispered as her hair got caught is the branches of the bush. Yuka tried as hard as could to get it out and without making much noise.

"Where are you boy!?"

The bushes rustled with her movements and that caught the boy's attention. As he approached she backed deeper into the bushes.

"Ah, there you are. Come on, it's time for dinner…"

When he moved the bushes he came across Yuka instead of Zetsuei.

"Who are you?"

~~Flashback Over~~

Yuka snaps out of her daze and continues to walk home.

"I have a lot to do. I can't worry about the past now."

Next time on s- Cry- ed:

We now know our Yuka and what she can do, but what will her skills be worth when she has to help her friends and up against HOLD. Even when she comes face to face with the past she tries so hard to ignore. Will she win her freedom or be captured by her past. Join them next time on s-Cry-ed.


	2. Reacquainted Pt 2

Reacquainted Pt2

_Recap: _~~Flashback~~

In the city no native alters were safe or accepted. Everyone was happy and had nothing to worry about. While she is the same as every alter user and inner. Her hair was as long as it is now, down to my knees and some of the clothes she wore were loose on her, but with her small body it didn't matter. Her alter power could make anyone rich and she was hunted like an animal for the use of my alter power. She had to run through the alleyways and sneak past policeman to stay safe. Once she was far enough she ran into a mansion that looked like a good place to stay hidden until the chase was over. She was only nine years old at the time. She hopped the fence and hid in the bushes. That night she met someone who changed her. While she hid she heard the voice of a young boy.

"Zetsuei, where are you!?"

"Oh no"

"Where are you boy?"

The bushes rustled with her movements and that caught the boy's attention. As he approached she backed deeper into the bushes.

"Ah, there you are. Come on, it's time for dinner…"

When he moved the bushes he came across Yuka instead of Zetsuei.

"Who are you?"

~~Flashback Over~~

Yuka snapped out of her daze and continued to walk home.

"I have a lot to do. I can't worry about the past now."

Yuka's Home

As soon as Yuka gets home she begins putting all of her things away and goes to take a shower. When she gets out she enters her room and puts on ankle high brown boots, her signature black and red, fingerless gloves, black skort, red spaghetti strapped shirt and a black half vest and instead of her hair being down like always. She puts it in a ponytail and braids it. The final touch is her mother's see through, ice blue scarf and wrapped it around her neck. It is the only thing she has of her mother and has picture of her father and mother together with her in between. Her father disappeared years ago and her mother died not only of sickness, but on the day of the uprising seven years ago. Yuka is never one to show pain, fear, sadness or even love. She swore she would never fall victim to those feeling anymore. Once she is changed and refreshed she began to make dinner and since she is on her own she didn't need much. For today's meal she made a creamy vegetable soup with slices of carrots, broccoli, and small amounts of chicken and the potatoes. When she took a taste test she figured something is missing.

"Hmm, a dash of salt and pepper should do the trick."

With that in mind she adds her ingredients. A knock is heard at her door and she knew immediately who it is.

"I don't feed lost people so go away."

"That's harsh Yuka and here I thought we were getting closer."

Kimishima came in through the open window in the front of the house. Kimishima is Kazuma's friend and business partner. He also helps Yuka get her fair share of money to get by. Today is one of those days when Kimishima wants Kazuma and her to work together. He never comes to her first unless it is for that reason.

"Yeah right, what do you want?"

"I just have a job for you and Kazuma."

"What job would that be?"

"I'll explain at Kazuma's place come on."

"Okay, let me get this prepared to take some over there."

Yuka pulled out some corning wear in the top cupboards and prepares a batch of food to take with her.

"WHAT? YOU FEED THEM BUT YOU WOUNT FED ME!"

"You leech off my food every time you come and I'm willing to bet Kanami isn't eating well. She is a young lady after all."

When Yuka finishes putting the soup in the corning wear and bags it she meets Kimishima in the front yard ready to go. Yuka got on her motorcycle and they drive off to Kazuma's place. The whole ride is silent and uneventful, after a few minutes of driving they parks outside Kazuma's house. When they get off of their rides Kimishima knocks on Kazuma's window.

"You look like Romeo coming to see his Juliet. Don't tell me you two are closet lovers?"

"SHUT UP AND HE'S A GUY!"

"That means nothing when it comes to love."

Kazuma's voice shouted out at the window.

"Ah, man what do ya want?"

Kimishima slid the window open and poked his head in.

"Hey what's happenin'?"

"Dude, go away we don't want any."

"That's harsh man."

"Don't worry about it come on in."

Little Kanami's voice is heard through the window as well and from the sound of it she seems healthy.

"Wait Kanami I have someone here to see ya."

"Really, who is it?"

With that Yuka walked through the door.

"Yo."

"Yu- Chan!"

Kanami hugged Yuka around the waist tightly and Yuka hugged her back. Kanami is like a little sister to her and her best interests are important to her. Yuka would do anything for Kanami.

"Hello, how are you little Kanami?"

"I'm ok."

"Is Kazuma taking care of you?"

"Well…"

Yuka gave Kazuma a strict face and knew what Kanami meant by that. Yuka looked back at her in a sisterly way.

"Here I made you this. A young woman like you needs her nourishment."

"Thanks Yu-Chan, Can I get you and Kinishima something to drink."

"Don't bother they're leaving."

"That'd be great."

Kimishima answers for the both of them.

"So what do you two want?"

"Look, I came here to deliver food and for this job Kimishima's got lined up for us."

"You two remember the Lardous gang right. They hang out by the subway ruins."

Yuka took a minute to remember the Lardous group that hangs by the subway.

"Lardous, wait isn't that."

Kazuma finishes her thought.

"Yea, that's Hideki's gang nothing but a little group of kids."

"Now, this other gang is trying to move in on their territory and its lead by an alter user."

Kazuma puts his hand on his hip to show some of his confidence.

"I get it fight fire with fire."

"Kazuma can handle this himself, so why do you need me for this tiny job?"

"Never know when you need back- up right."

Kimishima shrugged nonchalantly. Kazuma chuckled with his ego showing some more.

"If this guy really is an alter user. Then I can't guarantee what will happen."

Yuka goes into the kitchen to peek in on Kanami. Turns out she is warming up some of the soup Yuka brought. Yuka didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the job. Yuka figured she didn't need to because she is only back- up. She didn't really need the money since she lives alone. Her supply is enough to last a year. Kazuma's voice startled her and Kanami from the kitchen.

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND? GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Kazuma's screaming meant he hand an offer that he wouldn't bite for. These two could go at this for hours. Kazuma is terrible managing the money he gets from his jobs. He gives it away without a second thought. It's sweet of him to help others when needed, but he needs to think about Kanami as well. She is so young and is so mature for her age.

"Mr. Kimishima, stay for dinner?"

"That'd be great."

Kazuma pushes him and grabs him by the collar and calls him a leech. To Yuka they were both leeches and they began to play rock, paper, and scissors like children. Yuka whispered to Kanami.

"We put up with this because?"

She shrugs wondering the same thing and they set the table for dinner.

HOLD Mobile Unite

In this busy mobile unite our same male alter user is waiting for orders. In his hands he is holding the same heart shaped crystal that is still cold to the touch. No matter how long he has holds it, it would never get warm. It would stay as cold as ice. A young girl with blue pixie cut blue hair and blue eyes came up behind him to give him more news.

"Report from Ellian shows a reaction at Zebra43."

"Roger that. Native alters huh?"

With that said he formed his right hand like a dagger. The blue haired girl noticed the crystal in his hand and took it from him.

"Sherice"

"Oh calm down Ryuhou. I see you with this thing all the time. I just wanna know where you got it."

Ryuho took it back from her and holds it tightly.

"It's from my past. A past I should have forgotten about."

-s-Cry-ed-

Sunway Ruins

Yuka leaves before Kazuma and Kimishima to find a good place to hide out and watch over Hideki's gang. She makes sure Kanami is clean and tucked into bed before that. Yuka looks at her watch wondering why Kimishima and Kazuma are late. The other gang arrives and starts beating up the kids and Hedeki. Yuka wants to show this fat ass hippo alter user what real punishment is. He has no reason beating on people younger and smaller than him. This is one reason why she hates being back- up. She is always stuck in one spot. Just in the nick of time the boys show up, before any more damage is done. Yuka spoke to them on the intercom equipment Kimishima gave to her before she left.

"It's about time you ass- wipes get here."

Kimishima replies on the other end.

"Give us a break. My car broke down."

Yuka shook her head in disapproval that he keeps these rickety cars around. Throughout the entire event Yuka stays in a ruined building not too far off from the battle. Alters are being summoned and punches are thrown. In the end Kazuma became the victor.

"It looks like we can go home for the night."

When all things seem well a mobile HOLD unite comes into view.

"If you still looking for a fight we'll be your next opponents. Mr. Native Alter."

Throughout the whole scene Kazuma made to take on HOLD. The shuttle door opened and out came a tall slim figure. Yuka still watched as this new alter user beat Kazuma. Kazuma is one of the strongest alter users she knows and is hard to beat. This guy is treating him like an amateur with his humanoid alter power. She has no choice, but to step in and fight. Activating her alter, Yuka goes into battle. She swiftly stands in front of Kazuma and guards him. The strange alter user stands solid before her.

"I take it that you are a member of HOLY?"

"You must be the other alter user. I must also take you into custody as well."

"Not really and to be technically honest, I just think you need to back off. Sorry I have no time to be arrested tonight."

His alters antennas comes her way and with a simple breath it froze in mid- strike. The other came and she dodged it. She gets into face range and kicks him in the side. She manages to grab his arm and flips him over her shoulder with ease. The mysterious alter user quickly recovers and gets to his feet. He charges into her with his elbow knocking her down. She slides across ground and stops next to Kazuma. She bared her ice claws and charges full force at him. He did the same and passes each other with small wounds on each other. Yuka got a small bruise on left side and the stranger gets three deep cuts on his right arm. Blood dripping from his wounds heavily and Yuka's bruise started to get worse and swell greatly. They fought for almost thirty minutes and neither is giving up. Cuts and bruises are left on each other. They knew they had to win no matter what, but Yuka had to get Kazuma to safety and back to Kanami.

"You are very skilled and your alter power is amazing. I will say this one last time. I must take you into custody for your crimes"

Both fighters are breathing heavily and covered in wounds. Never have they come across an opponent that can match their abilities until now.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself. However, I told you I will not be getting arrested today. It is too bad I have to end this fray."

She runs towards Kazuma so she can grab him and go, but it was not successful. The guy's alter uses its long ribbon like antenna to wrap her legs and make Yuka trip and uses the other to bind her hands behind her.

"Can't we have dinner first?"

"I'm sorry, but this isn't my thing and you have to be taken into custody."

"Awe, too bad I was hoping we could have fun."

The two teens stare intensely at each other and the new alter user asks the question that made their paths intertwine.

"Do I know you?"

Yuka stares at him with a confused face.

I was dreaming. In my dream I became two different people. One who wanted to change the inevitable and the other who had an encounter with her past? He was screaming hold on, hold on, hold on. I kept wishing with all my might. She had a thousand questions running through her head. Who are? Where have I seen you? What are you to me?

Next on s- Cry- ed:

Two people have finally intertwined and questions will be asked. The past returns and emotions will take new turns. Is Yuka's heart really impenetrable or is there a weak spot no one can see. Can Ryuho see is Yuka is the Diamond Angel he knew years ago? Hold on for the next ride.


End file.
